


Siri Call Dad

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Take a wild guess as to what the  plot could be. And the plot is the summary of the story! Wala ~





	1. Sugar Baby??

**Author's Note:**

> Just Stray kids being a bunch of crackheads.

Seungmin and Felix fought over the genre of the movie, Seungmin insisting they watch Lights out while Felix insisted they watch Rise of Guardians.   
"Minho hyung peed his pants, it seems! _Minho_ _hyung_ of all  people, Felix! Let's watch it...!" Seungmin whined, hugging Lights Out DVD to his chest, making puppy eyes at older.   
Felix rolls his eyes, "That isn't a valid point, Min, if you're trying to make me watch it. Instead it's more of a reason for me to _not_ watch it."

"Honeatly, it actually portrays your personality through your movie choice. But I'm in for Lights Out," Jeongin supplied helpfully as he returned back with a bowl of popcorn, his hand already buried in it.   
"Did you just subtly imply that Seungmin acts like that scary lady ghost--" Felix started, dramatically turning around to look at Jeongin with narrowed eyes.

"--Diana?" Seungmin offered off handedly, busy setting the movie up.

"--Yes, Seungmin, thank you. So are you implying that Seungmin acts like Diana and that I'm like Jack Frost?"

Jeongin chocked, quickly putting the bowl down, shaking his hand in front of him when Seungmin snapped his head to look at the youngest.   
"No, no, I never meant!" he yelled, glaring at Felix, who was busy covering his mouth, his shoulder moving up and down with the force of his silent laughter.

"Then? What did you exactly mean, Yang?!" Seungmin huffed, going back to setting his precious movie, smirking when the younger draped himself on the older, apologizing and promising to buy the older boy pizza.

_________

  
Currently, they were at the part where Diana sat in Rebecca's doorway, scratching at the wooden floor. They were captivated, wanting to know if the girl would die or the boy, Martin, who had taken refuge under her roof.

Felix had refused to sit at the ends, thus ending up sandwiched between the other two scaredy cats. Jeongin's face was hidden in Felix's neck, Felix's in Seungmin's chest, as Seungmin hid behind Felix. They were having a blast, really. Felix would love to do this again. Note the sarcasm.

After this movie, Felix might as well kiss either his a good night's sleep good bye, or get ready to welcome high electricity bill he is sure to receive after sleeping with _lights on._   
Get it? _Lights on! ("Shut up, Felix." "I'll fucking disown you!")_.

Jeongin's mumbling and Felix's continues screams seized as soon as Diana stood up, and Rebecca sat in the dark, her eyes wide open. Jeongin and Seungmin were chanting ' _Oh god, oh god_ ' under their breath, their hands clutching Felix. While Felix wonders if he actually managed to pee, or if it was his imagination.

Eyes seized their blinking, heart stopped beating and lungs refused to breath while waiting for Diana's next move. Their souls left their body when Diana dashed forwards, almost getting to the girl before the street light flickered on. Trio relaxed a bit and let out the breath they had been holding in, but still were on the edge of the seat, "Damn girl, switch on the light!" Felix yelled, his hand gesturing to the girl to hurry up.   
As Rebecca switched on the lights, Jeongin clapped his hands, "Yes! You're the first one who has been smart in a horror movie! Proud of you!"

A little over a minute, Felix got up and paused the movie, "I'll just go to the bathroom," he mumbled and pushed Jeongin from his lap, where Jeongin had somehow managed to sit on. Seungmin snickered, cupping his mouth he yelled, "Looks like someone peed!"   
"Shut up, you stale piece of cheese!" came back the insult, making the other duo laugh.

As soon as they heard the door closing, Jeongin stumbled around to get hold of Felix's phone. He, Seungmin and the other boys had decided to throw a surprise party for Felix, and since Felix had said something about going to visit his parents, they decided to surprise him by visiting him in Australia, but of course they had to let his parents on in the secret. And for that they needed their number, so it was Jeongin and Seungmin's duty, as his roommates, to get Felix's parent's number.

It was Seungmin who spots Felix's phone on the couch, wedged between the cushions. He grabbed the phone and inserted his password, easily gaining access to it. Perks of being best friends.   
"Siri, call Dad," he whispered, quickly. He had heard Felix refer his father as Dad a lot, so he assumed that's what he had saved the number under.   
Jeongin hit him across his arm, "Idiot we were to get hold of their number!"

"Calling Daddy," Siri chimed back, interrupting the arguing boys. Seungmin raised his left brow in surprise. Well, _okay_ , Daddy it is.

The call went through, one ring, two ring, three --

"Hey, sunshine! Thought you were having a movie night with the SeunGin couple?"

Oh.

 _Oh_.

And - wait, was that Hyunjin's voice?

Hwang Hyunjin, aka, _Seungmin's_ _best friend_?

Aka, the guy who refused to see Felix as anything but a brat who had managed to win the dance battle against Hyunjin?

"Um, Hyunjin?" Seungmin voiced out, the silence that followed confirming his doubt about _Daddy's_ identity.

"Fuck. Hey, Swungminnie!" Hyunjin mumbled over the line, sounding almost regretful. And embarrassed. As if he wished for the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Minnie? Who are you calling?" Felix asked from behind, Jeongin sprung up to stop Felix from moving any faster. And, God, there are too many thoughts running around in Seungmin's head.   
But, really, what is going on here?

Was Felix Hyunjin's sugar baby? Or were Felix and Hyunjin friends with benefits? Or, were they dating and Seungmin was kept out of the secret?

Seungmin could have asked them, since it did seem an important question. But instead, all he said was, "Daddy, huh?" like the spawn of Satan he is.

Hyunjin chocked on the line, coughing loudly and then abruptly cut the call, while Felix all but ran inside his room, face red from getting caught. Jeongin stood frozen, still clutching the air, that was Felix's wrist a few seconds ago.

Well, then.

"Siri, call Dad."

"Calling Daddy."

"It's under Coolest Dad! Stop calling Hyunjin!" Felix screamed from his room, sending Jeongin and Seungmin into a fit of laughter.

 


	2. Sugar Daddy??

** Bday Surprise +trip **

  
**K. S**  
Sooooooo what are we doing exactly for Fe's bday??

 **S. C**  
MAYBE IF YOU KNEW HOW TO SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN DETENTION IN FIRST PLACE!

 **B. C**  
So like our flight is at dawn, we can have a sleepover the previous day so we can leave early and together

 **K. W**  
Hmm sounds good  
Did the gift arrive btw?

 **H. J**  
MAYBE IF YOU KNEW HOW TO BE TALL YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FELT THE NEED TO SMACK MY HEAD AND AND YELL 'JISUNG , YOU LITTLE POOP, I CAN'T SEE' IN THE FIRST PLACE!

 **L. M**  
Okay... But how long are we there for and Jeongin did you guys tell Lix's mom...?

 **Y. J**  
_@K. S_ have you been reading the chat??   
Oh yeah we did 😁  
She was happy, said she'll make space for all 7 of us in their beach house

 **L. M**  
you called jisung poop? XD  
Oh that's GREAT

 **B. C**  
What sort of an insult is that  
¿? ¿? ¿?   
BEACH HOUSE HERE WE COMEEEE

 **K. W**  
Chan, did the gift arrive?

 **S. C**  
That stale piece of cheese is such a pain in the ass, always getting in trouble...   
You already made a very bad impression on your crush, buddy   
_@H. J_

 **L. M**  
He has a crush?

 **K. S**  
I woke up just now  
This chat is a mess

 **S. C**  
Oh, he sure does have one ;)))   
U'd like to know Lee know

 **Y. J**  
Lmao that was bad

 **K. W**  
CAN WE ALL JUST CONCENTRATE ON ONE THING AT A TIME?

 **H. J**  
Fuck you!

 **K. W**  
....

 **B. C**  
....

 **L. M**  
.....

 **K. S**  
.......

 **Y. J**  
.....

 **S. C**  
.....

 **H. J**  
Oops, sorry   
Please carry on  
Don't mind me

 **L. M**  
So like are we adding Felix's boyfriend???

 **B. C**  
Felix has a boyfriend?

 **S. C**  
Felix is gay??

 **K. W**  
^^wtf changbin?  
Have you been living under the rock?

 **H. J**  
^^naaaaah   
He is just really short xD

 **S. C**  
SHUT YOUR DUMB DUMB BUBBLE GUM ASS UP!!!

 **Y. J**  
That's the catch though  
We don't know for sure if Hyunjin is his boyfriend

 **L. M**  
Hsudbdis whaaaaat?

 **K. S**  
The thing is, see

 **H. J**  
Wait  
Hyunjin as in Hwang Hyunjin??

_K. S is typing..._

 

**B. C**  
What do you mean by you ain't sure???!   
Boiii 

 

_K. S is typing..._

 

**K. W**  
Are they like pining   
Cz if they're   
That's so precious UwU   
😍😻💖💞

 

_K. S is typing..._

 

**S. C**  
What the hell is taking seungmin so long?????   
Damn son, hurry up  
I need mah tea, goddammit! 

 

**L. M**  
Spill sis! 

 

_K. S is typing..._

 

**Y. J**  
stoOOP hyung   
You don't sound so cool... Eww

 

_K. S is typing..._

 

**S. C**  
;((

 

**Y. J**  
I'll add Hyunjin till then... 

 

**K. S**  
So yeah, the thing is Felix has Hyunjin's number saved as Daddy which we found accidentally and if we hadn't we wouldn't have known hyunjin and Felix knew each other. (yes, jisung, how many hyunjin do you know -_-). So like we don't know if they're dating or that's just Hyunjin fulfilling His desire to be sugar daddy....(shut up changbin, I'm spilling some darn good tea!) but I really don't know... We asked Felix, but he just blushes and bounces off! Hyunjin doesn't pick up my calls! 

 

_Hyunjin_ _was added to the group_

 

**B. C**  
Nxjsodnxksl   
DADDY??! 

 

_Hyunjin_ _left the group_

 

**K. W**  
XD   
Take it easy kangaroo 

 

**Y. J**  
Your friend, add him, Seungmin 

 

**K. S**  
Eh

 

**S. C**  
LMAOOOOOII  
THAT WAS HILAROUS   
Really? Daddy? How original xD

 

**H. J**  
And here I thought Felix was the purest and innocent one but...   
Now that's what we call tea ☕   
Spill some more?? 

 

**L. M**  
Add hyunjin and we'll make him spill it   
Hot and sizzling ;)) 

 

_Hyunjin_ _was added to the group_

 

_L. M set_ _Hyunjin_ _to H. H_

 

_K. S changed the group name to 'Bday Surprise +trip+tea'_

 

**H. H**  
OMG   
What is this in the name of everything that is unholy? 

 

**H. J**  
Hiiiiiiiii 

 

**H. H**  
I only know jisung, Seungmin and seungmin's boyfriend 

 

**K. S**  
Kaodneirowolwan   
Nmmwhaysbqla??!? 

 

**L. M**  
I think you broke him... 

 

**K. W**  
Ummmm  
Sooioioo

 

**B. C**  
Soooooooooo

 

**S. C**  
SOOOOOOOOOO   
Are we going to ignore that he called jeongin seungmin's boyfriend????   
That's some sizzling tea right there! 

 

**Y. J**  
SoooooOooooO

 

**K. S**  
Soooooooobrooooo 

 

**H. H**  
Fuck y'all   
Cornering me like this in gc

 

**H. J**  
Sooooooooo  
How's you? 

 

**H. H**  
Just say you want to know about me and felix and fucking go

 

**L. M**  
That's my boii  
So tell us about your relationship with Felix. 

 

**H. H**  
An introduction would be good  
I feel I'm getting interrogated..... Ugh

 

**K. W**  
Good  
CZ we really care for Felix and we'll be keeping an eye on you  
Hurt him, and you won't see the sun next day

 

**S. C**  
What he said Hwang. You better treat Felix previously.   
A single tear rolls down his cheek, you'd have your head in mY MICROWAVE

 

**H. H**  
I.... 

 

**B. C**  
Okay, that's enough of threatening for the day  
I'm Bang Chan  
Fellow aussie 

 

**K. W**  
Ugh, okayyyy  
Kim woojin

 

**S. C**  
Seo changbin   
The dark rapper 

 

**H. H**  
Oh  
Aren't you the one Who sleeps with a Pokémon plushy? 

 

**H. J**  
LMFAOOOOOOO 

 

**K. W**  
Yes, yes, that's him xD 

 

**L. M**  
I like him!! Can we adopt him? 

 

**K. S**  
ThE dArK rApPeR

 

**B** **. C**  
You did him dirty Hyunjin.... I'm lovin' it

 

**H. H**  
Felix has already told me soo much about each one of you...   
And, through his prospective, everyone is just soo pure and cute... 

 

**K. W**  
Ooohh  
Has he said anything about me? 

 

**H. H**  
Yeahhhh   
A lot. He says you give the best hugs and that he likes your hugs... So Much that he'd choose hugging you over me   
:(

 

**K. W**  
Dang  
I love me some Felix's hugs right now  
GAYS WE GOIN EMO

 

**L. M**  
No, we're not  
Lee minho  
What does he say about me?? 

 

**H. H**  
Hmmmm   
He says you're that kind, older sibling who helps you sneak inside the house at midnight after parties  
Reliable and lovable 

 

**B. C**  
Me, me, me??? 

 

**H. H**  
Honestly he speaks so much about you, idk where to start  
But the consistent one is "Channie hyung is my knight in shining armor" 

 

**B. C**  
Awwwie   
What are you if I'm his knight? 

 

**H. H**  
Apparently his Prince charming 

 

**K. S**  
Daddy  
Lol xD

 

_H. H left the group_

 

**Y. J**  
Pussy 

 

**L. M**  
SEUNGMIN ADD HIM! 

 

_Hyunjin_ _was added in the group_

 

_B. C set_ _Hyunjin_ _to_ _SpillTheTeaOi_

 

**B. C**  
No, really though   
We're worried about Felix getting hurt, so you better explain yourself

 

**S. C**  
So like.... Are we really gonna ignore that jeongin was referred to as seungmin's boyfie?? 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
Oh, damn  
So they're noT DATING??? 

 

**H. J**  
Here we thought you didn't know Felix...   
So idk  
You tell me hyunjin 

 

**Y. J**  
Y'all wanna know why Felix refers to him as daddy or not, nut wits??? 

 

**K. W**  
I mean yeah.... 

 

**K. S**  
Then shut up n listen hoes   
Carry on Hyunjin :) 

 

**Y. J**  
:) 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
So, we've a long dating history 

 

**L. M**  
They're dating, so he is his boyfriend 

 

**H. J**  
Case closed. 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
I'll seriously go and tell felix you guys are planning something for him, if y'all don't shut the fuck up!!!! 

 

**K. S**  
You won't, you're too whipped for the dude

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
Whatever Jeongin's boyfie 

 

**Y. J**  
Kaowndjxjskw   
Shut up! 

 

**L. M**  
xD damn son, I like him!!!   
Can _I_ adopt him??? 

 

**K. S**  
Ugh, no  
Seeing as I'm Felix's self proclaimed father, and then seeing as how HyunLix is a thing... We'd be in law's and I don't wanna be related to you

 

**L. M**  
Rude much????   
I'm high key offended!!!!!! 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
We were dating back when we were in LA, but then he broke up to fly back to Australia and said didn't want to the whole long distance relationship   
So I was upset and said the shit I said about him when he joined newly   
After clearing everything, I asked him out because mY WHIPPED ASS COULDN'T BARE TO SEE HIM DROOLING OVER SEO CHANGBin 

 

**B. C**  
Oh  
Wow

 

**K. S**  
So when I was teasing you all this time with Felix... I wasn't shooting at nothing.... 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
No.... 

 

**K. W**  
What's with daddy then??? 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
Just an inside joke.... 

 

**Y. J**  
wtf hyunjin, Felix just told me you used to spoil him back in LA and that's how you got the name?????? 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
You're with Felix? 

 

**H. J**  
Don't act like you didn't know that already 😒😒  
And TELL US THE TRUTH!!! 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
We fought once and then I started sending flowers to his dorm as a form of apology   
So like his dorm mates thought he had got himself a sugar daddy   
And the first time I met them, I was dressed in suit.....   
Sooooo yeah

 

**L. M**  
Oh my jisoos...... 

 

**S. C**  
Wait I was out, hold up lemme me catch up real quick

 

**B. C**  
Okay, so there's really no sugar daddy/baby thing involved right??? 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
No, no, no, no, no!!!! 

 

**K. W**  
Welcome to the family, then hyunjin! 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
Thanks I guess.... 

 

**S. C**  
LMFAOOOOOOO 

 

**SpillTheTeaOi**  
No, not you again 😩

 

**S. C**  
heY what's that supposed to mean???

 

**H.** **J**  
😂😂😂😂  
We love a king of bluntness 

 

**S. C**  
Awww You still jealous or what   
Dw I haven't kissed him for a long time now

 

**Y. J**  
Dw, changbin didn't know Felix was gay until we mentioned you

 

**S. C**  
stoP EXPOSING ME! 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment down below, and don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
